


List and Mist

by PyramidHead316



Series: The Dark Descent universe [5]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse, And their beliefs, Bad Parenting, Dahlia is a monster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gen, Incest, Or is it really her?, The Order, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead316/pseuds/PyramidHead316
Summary: Companion piece to Dark Descent, taking place in a slightly different universe.The town uses your own insecurities and vulnerabilities against you.Sometimes, a mother's touch is a truly hideous thing.





	List and Mist

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Silent Hill_ and all its properties is owned by Konami. I make no money off this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> **AN:** _This is just a quick fic I've had sitting around, for quite a while, and I've posted it on a couple other sites. But with me trying to get back into **Dark Descent** again, I figured it was important to post anything that's remotely connected to it on here. The process of moving all my fics here is a long one, but eventually I hope to have all my fics on here, within reason._
> 
> _Warning: There is a trigger here for abuse, if you've ever suffered from that. This is a short, somewhat pensive fic, but a disturbing one nonetheless._

**Lies and Mist**

 

The barren town of Silent Hill was lifeless and decayed, speaking of an area that had not seen human attention in quite some time. Save for the monstrosities roaming the streets, there was nobody to be found who could count themselves as a member of the population. Alessa set foot on the disused pavement, wielding her shotgun in case of need. She had tracked Claudia to this town from her home, with the intent of making her pay for the deaths she had caused. If only she had a quick access path to where she was. 

Alessa took a look around at the buildings. It was eerie seeing a place that was supposed to be so busy be so dead. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of people that bothered her the most, or the fact that everything looked so normal besides that. Besides the fog, that is. The monsters seemed to have disappeared. Alessa should have considered that an ominous sign, but she was just glad she didn't have to deal with something coming out of the fog to eat her. Even so, she kept her guard up.

She thought she saw someone ahead in the fog. What the hell? Was there somebody here? “Hey,” she called out to the shadow, but there was no response. Alessa raced up to the figure, only to find...

...nothing. There was nobody here besides her. Was the town playing tricks on her? Maybe it was a trick of her mind.

“Well, I never thought you'd see your home here again,” a familiar voice said.

Alessa looked up in shock. And standing there was the one person she had hoped to never see again.

She was younger than she remembered, with raven black hair and a face that spoke of youthful vitality stubbornly clinging to its body amidst the aging. She was almost beautiful, in a way. But the eyes on her face spoke of cruelty and malice unbound by sanity or logic.

This was her mother Dahlia.

Alessa instantly raised the shotgun to aim at her. 

“H-how? It...it can't be! How can you be alive?” Alessa demanded in shock. 

“You of all people should know death is not the end, but rather, the beginning of a new existence,” Dahlia said wisely. She arched an eyebrow at the weapon pointed at her. “Are you going to do something with that?”

Alessa held the shotgun aimed straight at her. She wanted so badly to blow her away with a shotgun shell. And yet, she found herself unable to pull the trigger. She realized that she still loved this woman, despite everything she had suffered at her hands over the first 14 years of her life. With a sigh of defeat, Alessa lowered the shotgun. 

“There. I knew you wouldn't go through with it. There's no need to make this unpleasant, is there?” Dahlia said casually. She smiled maliciously at her daughter.

“You wouldn't harm Mommy, would you?” Dahlia asked snidely. She approached Alessa confidently in a few steps. 

Alessa didn't respond. Dahlia stepped closer. “It's been some time since we've last stood face to face.” She smiled sinisterly at Alessa, giving the younger woman a bad feeling about this. 

“Let Momma take a good look at you,” Dahlia said, with an edge. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Dahlia reached for the left side of her chest.

“You've grown,” Dahlia said, grabbing Alessa's breast. “You've turned into one of those whores that care nothing for their sacredness, just like everybody else,” she said, kneading the mound roughly. Alessa stood uncomfortably under the thin grasp while her mother felt her breast, nipple and all, digging her fingers into the soft flesh. Alessa shuddered at the invasive contact from her mother. What was she doing? This wasn't what she expected at all. 

Alessa restrained her anger at the earlier comment. She knew that comment was intended to rile her. She wasn't a whore. She wasn't. She was a human being who had been deprived of pleasure for far too long. Her body was nothing to be ashamed of. 

Dahlia moved lower and slid her her hand into Alessa's pants. Alessa shuddered as the digits trailed below her waist, feeling her beneath her panties. Dahlia showed no remorse as she moved her fingers up and down, rubbing that most intimate of places. 

“Mother, please,” Alessa whispered, grabbing Dahlia's wrist with both hands. Her shotgun remained perilously in her grasp, balanced between her arm and her side. Dahlia was relentless in her exploration, pressing deep against her crotch. 

Dahlia continued to stroke the length of flesh, her skin brushing against the curls covering Alessa's pubic region. She seemed consumed with her task, taking a sadistic pleasure in making her daughter squirm uncomfortably under her grasp. And she knew the effect she was having on Alessa. No doubt about it.

Her palm moved up and down over the region, covering the length of the area. Dahlia was clearly not going to let her go until she accomplished whatever she hoped to prove. Alessa burned with shame and humiliation over what was happening, and yet she found herself unable to act. She found herself frustrated to her limits over her inability to take action. Damn it, she wanted so badly to just smash her into oblivion with her powers. Why couldn't she do it?

“Momma, please!” she begged, hoping if there was any part at all of Dahlia that loved her, she wouldn't do this to her. But Dahlia ignored her pleas.

She stroked the girl under her clothes, ruthlessly drawing out until the reactions she wanted, until Alessa shuddered in unwanted spasms and collapsed to the ground, barely holding onto her shotgun. She let go of the weapon and curled onto her side crying, while Dahlia looked on in disgust.

“You're pathetic, young one,” Dahlia said disdainfully. “A degenerate weakling, just like everybody else outside our order. I cannot believe I ever considered you worthy to be my chosen womb for God,” she said, as Alessa lay distraught on the ground. She began walking away into the mist, as the girl remained in a prone position. 

Angry and mortified, Alessa looked up defiantly at her tormentor, only to find herself staring at the lingering mist. She looked around wildly for Dahlia, only to realize there was no one around. 

“Shit,” Alessa cursed. Another delusion, one inspired by her conflicted feelings on sex. She loved enjoying sex, but she always wondered if she deserved to feel pleasure after what she'd done, or if she was tarnishing herself by doing this. Was she supposed to feel these things? She was a Holy Being, in some people's eyes. And while she usually fought against that destiny, she sometimes wondered if it was right that she subject herself to the same base experiences as other human beings.

She picked up her shotgun and resumed her mission of hunting down Claudia for what she had done. That was her purpose here. Any thoughts on these 'delusions' could wait 'till later. 

But even as she walked away, she wondered whether that really was a delusion, or whether her mother had come back to teach her a lesson. 

She wasn't sure she wanted to know.


End file.
